Addicted: Run Away
by QueenAkasha20
Summary: Given to Draco at a young age in order to pay her parent's debt, Hermione believes she is free from his grasp when she runs away and leaves him to die. Years later, Hermione has her own life when a ghost from her past threatens to take her away from the life she has built. {Draco&Hermione} {Ginny&Harry} {Astoria&Blaise}
1. Its like you're a drug

I do not own any of the songs or characters in this story, just the plot. Review and enjoy.

The music notes crooned from the piano as Hermione walked onto the stage. The club was in a hazy lighting except the soft glow of the spotlight on her. Her eyes were closed as the curtain opened and revealed her fiery, red gown. As the band joined in and the music changed, Hermione opened her eyes and began to sing.

"You had plenty money 1922

You let other women make a fool of you

Why don't you do right?…Like some other men do…

Get out of here, get me some money too…"

As Hermione strutted up the stage, she passed through the patrons and began to sing again.

"You sitting down wondering what it's all about

If you ain't got no money, they will put you out

Why don't you do right?…Like some other men do…

Get out of here, get me some money too…

Now if you had prepared twenty years ago

You wouldn't be wanderin' now from door to door

Why don't you do right?…Like some other men do…

Get out of here, get me some money too…

Get out of here, get me some money too…"

As Hermione came to the climax of the song, she made her way back to the center of the stage and slowly laid down on top of the piano.

"Why don't you do right?…Like some other men do…"

Hermione blew a kiss into the crowd just as the curtains closed and the club erupted in applause. Hermione hopped off the piano and made her way to the back dressing room.

"Good job, Hermione." The band congratulated her in unison.

"Good playing guys."

"Are you joining us for drinks later?"

Hermione laughed at their antics.

"You know I don't drink, it kills the vocal cords. Then how will I work here if I can't sing?"

"You won't, I hope."

Hermione rolled her eyes at the sound of Astoria's voice.

"Greengrass."

"Its Greengrass-Zabini, darling." Astoria quipped with a fake smile.

Hermione was about to retort when Blaise stepped in.

"Now, Astoria, don't you have something better to do than pick on my lounge singer, like spend all my money?"

Hermione lightly giggled and Astoria glared at her with contempt. She then looked to Blaise and smiled.

"You know me so well, honey."

Astoria sauntered away and Hermione could not help but roll my eyes.

"Tell me why you married her again."

"To get my bloody inheritance and if the sex wasn't so great, I swear I'd leave her for you."

"Blaise…"

Blaise held his hands up in mock surrender with an seemingly innocent look on his face.

"I'm just having a bit of fun, I swear !"

Hermione walked into her dressing room to find a huge bouquet of roses tied in a black ribbon. Hermione sat at down at her vanity and wondered who had sent her flowers. It was probably Viktor again. That boy would never learn. It wasn't until her door slammed shut did Hermione look up.

"Hello, Hermione."


	2. Its like you're a demon

Hermione looked in horror to see Narcissa standing behind me.

"You love the roses, pet?

"How did you find me?"

"I told you I would always find you no matter where you hide."

As Narcissa came closer, Hermione stepped away.

"Don't be frightened, my Mione."

"Don't call me that !"

"Do not tell me that you have lost all your manners, Hermione."

"You come to kill me for killing Draco."

"On the contrary, I've come to bring you back to the manor. Draco is quite alive, well as alive as you can be with no heartbeat. Draco will be delighted to know that I've found you ! Our dearest Hermione back where she belongs. Everyone has missed you."

"I am not going back."  
"Oh, but you must. This is not a choice for you to make."

"No."

"Hermione, Draco already knows where you are. He only sent me to help you realize that this is not where you belong. Your home is at the manor."

"How?"

"Well, after you left my son in that godforsaken cellar to burn with a holy blade protruding from his chest I regret to tell you that you missed his heart by inches. Well you never were a good aim anyway."

A knock interrupted them.

"Send him away or I will snap his neck. He will be a tasty little snack." Narcissa whispered.

As though in a trance, Hermione's body unwillingly moved towards the door. Hermione smiled to Blaise as she opened the door.

"Is everything alright? I thought I heard yelling."

"Yes, of course. I just bumped my head."

Hermione rubbed her false injury to make her story believable.

"Do be careful, can't have you scarring up that pretty face."

"Will do."

And with that, Blaise left.

"Well, Hermione it is time to go. You know what will happen if Draco has to come get you. He has temperament of his father, unfortunately."

Narcissa smiled, but Hermione did not move.

"Please, make this easier on yourself, my sweet. No one will be harmed if you come willingly. I know Draco is positively dying to see you. I will hate for you to get hurt by Draco's drastic measures."

"Drastic measures?"

"Well, after you ran away, Draco was convinced you ran back to your parents. So he paid them a little visit?"

"What did he do to them?!"

"Nothing, they are locked safely away in the manor awaiting your return."

"Don't -"

"Oh no harm will come to them by my hand. I would be worried about Draco's though. He gets a little antsy when doesn't get what he wants."

"Swear, that they will not be harmed and I will go."

"On the Malfoy bloodline, no harm shall come to your parents."

"I need to get my things."

"No need, your hovel has been cleaned out as we speak. Everything you need is already at the manor. I love this dress, we must keep it. We are throwing a ball tonight in honor of your return."

As Hermione followed Narcissa outside the club, she noticed a black town car parked in front. Narcissa grabbled Hermione's hand and pulled her inside, where Lucius waited.

"Darling, what took you so long?"

Narcissa kissed Lucius' cheek and explained.

"Still as stubborn as she was when she was child."

"Yes, Draco loves her fiery spirit."

"How do you do, Hermione?"

"I've had better days."

Lucius and Narcissa laughed together.

"How did you find me?"

Narcissa began to speak.

"A confident source told us of a very talented lounge singer bearing a striking resemblance to our missing Hermione. We had to make sure it was you before we told Draco. It wasn't until he came back to the manor and Draco almost killed him because he claimed he smelled of you. That's when we knew we found you."

As silence filled the car, Hermione drifted to sleep. It was a while before Narcissa's cold hand touched her arm.

"We are home, my dear."

Hermione stared at the manor in contempt. She had ran away almost seven years ago. This place had been her prison since she was a child. Ever since Draco took her away from her parents. She still remembered that day.

{Past}

A knock sounded at the door. Hermione immediately ran to answer. A man with long blonde hair smiled down at her.

"Is your father home, my dear?"

"Hermione get away from him!"

Hermione's mother snatched her away from the door and put her in the room.

"Do not come out until I come get you."

"Why mommy?"  
"We're playing hide and seek."

"I love hide and seek! Go hide mommy."

Hermione counted to ten and then she left her hiding spot to find her mommy when she heard yelling.

"Just give me a little more time, I will have your money."

"I doubt it."

"How much does he owe you?" Jean asked.

"More than you could make in three lifetimes."

"You told me you stopped gambling!"

Hermione's father looked away in shame.

"Maybe we could come to sort of agreement?"

Jean to her husband and then to the strange man in her home.

"What sort of agreement?"

The man smirked and opened the door to reveal a younger boy with short blonde hair and shining grey eyes.

"This is my son, Draco and he has taken a very peculiar interest in your daughter."

Jean glared at the man.

"Just what exactly are you proposing?"

"Well, I want your daughter to live at our manor and I will forgive your husband's debt."

"Absolutely not! I do not care how much my husband owes you, you will not be taking my Hermione anywhere with you!"  
Hermione's father remained silent as did the mysterious boy. In the next moment, Hermione's father stepped forward and shook the man's hand.

"What do you think you're doing?!"

"Doing what's best for my daughter."

"How is this best?! You are giving our daughter to complete strangers. Who knows what they would do to her?"  
"I assure you Mrs. Granger that no harm will come to your daughter. We will give her the best of everything."

"You will not take my baby!"

The strange man moved toward Jean and looked into her eyes.

"You will give me your daughter. You will forget she ever existed and our presence here.

He then towards Hermione's father.

"You will never look for her ever if you value your life as well as your wife's."

Hermione father nodded and turned to get Hermione.

Hermione never saw her parents again from that point on.

The manor looked the same as when she left. As I stepped into the doors, with Narcissa and Lucius following close behind, a girl with familiar red curls and blue eyes caught my hair.

"Ginny!"

"Hermione?"

My eyes filled with tears as I hugged my best friend.

"I thought I would never see you again!"

Ginny held me out at arm's length to inspect me as if I would disappear at any moment. It wasn't until Narcissa interrupted us that I remembered that they were there watching us.

"Oh, Ginny. Prepare Hermione for tonight's festivities."  
"Of course, my Lady."

I grabbed Ginny's hand and bolted towards my old room. I was surprised nothing had changed since I left.

"Nobody was allowed in here once you left." Ginny explained.

I pulled Ginny into my arms.

"I'm so sorry for leaving you Ginny. I missed you everyday."

"And I, you."

"How is he?"

"He's changed. Different, colder. When Narcissa found him, he was feral, starved. He would attack anyone who dared get close to him. One day, Ron got too close and-"

Ginny choked back a sob.

"Ron's dead?"

Hermione's eyes watered. Ginny shook her head and blinked back tears.

"No, I had to turn him or he wouldn't have survived."

"I'm sorry Ginny."

Ron was Ginny's human older brother. When her family was attacked and turned, Ron was away at school. When he returned, he told them he didn't want to become like them. Their parents understood and gave him the choice to become like them whenever he was ready.

"How is Ronald?"

"At first, he was mortified. He would starve himself to the brink of death until my mother had to force feed him. He's better now, he's even courting a girl. Lavender Brown, an idiot she is, but if she makes my brother happy, then I guess she's not all bad."

I giggled as I wiped the tears from my face.

"Now that's enough of the past. What it's like outside the manor?"

"Oh Ginny, I was a lounge singer at nice club. The owner was a bit eccentric and his wife was awful. I lived in a apartment not far from there and I even had a cat, Crookshanks."

"You even changed your hair."

"I had to, I didn't want anyone to find me. It's only a wig though, you think I would change my hair to this hideous color?"

I pulled off my wig and Ginny smiled.

"I'm glad you haven't changed at all."


	3. It's like I'm stuck

Another awaited installment. I do not own nothing but the storyline!

Being back in the manor made me bitterly nostalgic as I entered the room that the Malfoy's kept me imprisoned in for many years. It felt like looking at a snapshot of the past. Nothing had changed.

"Draconious would not let us touch his precious Mione's things once you left. Even after finding out what you had done to him."

Recognizing the shrill, whiny voice, I instantly responded.

"That's just kills you inside doesn't it Pansy?"

Pansy's returning giggle was humorless and daunting.

"Hardly. Draconious will soon grow bored of you and over time your presence will not be missed."

"A girl can only dream."

Pansy's hand wrapped around my throat and her black manicured nails slightly pressed into my skin.

"I could easily snap your neck like a twig."

"Could, but can't."

Pansy's eyes flashed and her grip flexed around my throat.

"What is going on here?"

Pansy immediately retracted her hand as though she had been burned and turned toward Narcissa deceptionally cheerful.

"I was just giving Hermione a warm welcome back."

Narcissa obliviously gushed at the Pansy's false intentions.

"Soon, everything will be back to normal with our Mione back where she belongs. Draco will be expecting you to be positively ravishing tonight for our guests. Let's start with this mane."

After what seemed like hours of poking and prodding from Narcissa's maids, I was deemed presentable . I stared at the gown layed out on the bed and tried my best not to break down. Ginny saved me from my spiraling thoughts.

"Hermione, it's-"

I turned towards Ginny trying to hold back the tears brimming my eyes. I opened my mouth and lump in my throat became too much to bear. A choked sob escaped my throat as I slid down to the floor covering my face with my hands. Ginny wrenched my hands from my face.

"Hermione, no! You will not let them win. You are one of the strongest people I know. To have gone through what you have and still keep it all together, simply amazes me. You will get through this, but first you have pick to yourself up off this floor and pull yourself together. You will have your freedom once again, maybe not tonight, but it will happen."

I tired to find some truth in Ginny's word that would help me get through tonight. Ginny effortlessly pulled me up from the floor and wiped away the makeup smudges from my face.

"Let's get you dressed before Narcissa sics pugface Pansy to come find us."

I laughed at little at Ginny's comments as I shimmied into my dress.

"See. There's my Hermione. Come, I can't wait for ma and the boys to see you."

Narcissa and Lucious awaited me as I left the false security of my room.

"She is a vision, isn't she, Lucious?"

"I could not imagine a finer Bride for Draco."

"Draco knew you would look absolutely stunning in this color."

A servant's hurried announcement interrupted my sharp retort.  
"Master and Mistress Malfoy, I apologize for interrupting, but the guests are arriving."

Narcissa fixed Lucious' tie as I noticed they were both immaculately dressed. My hands started to shake as the timed neared when I would be face to face with Draco again. I took a deep breath as I willed my body to be rigid.

"It is time, Cissy."

I could hear classical music coming from the ballroom through the doors in front of us. A light chatter increasing as the guests filled up the room.

"Lucious will announce you and say a few words. You will know when the time is right to join us."

With that, Lucious and Narcissa went through the doors and joined the party. After a few moments, I could hear Lucious' voice.

"Friends and colleagues, we welcome you all to our wonderous celebration. As many of you know, our son Draconius fell ill last season and we happy announce that he is somewhat alive and thriving."

The guests laughed at Lucious' joke and I wondered why the Malfoys had told everyone that Draco had fell ill. If anyone of them knew the truth, the whole room would mostly want my head on a platter for mutiny.

"Also, we would like for you to welcome our Hermione back into our community as Draco has chosen her as his Bride."

There were a few gasps and applauding.

Narcissa spoke next.

"Finally a daughter I can call my own. I love my Draco to death, but a little female company would be nice."

The guest laughed and applauded once again as the doors slowly pulled open.

"Without further ado, please welcome the next Mrs. Malfoy."

I kept a passive, blank look on my face as I entered the room. So many sliver-rimmed stares followed my every move. The only sound in the room was the light tap of my heels on the marble stairway. My eyes skimmed the unfamilar crowd and I caught the gaze of a man, whose stare seemed to penetrate my very being. I tried to look away, but my eyes seemed to be locked onto his and he smirked at me. I blinked owlishly and that seemed to break the binding spell between us. Lucious speaking caught my attention.

"Guests enjoy the party."

And with that, the party was back into full effect. I tried to sneak away, but a cold, stern grip on my hand prevented me from doing so. My head whipped around ready to yank their hold from me and my words died on my lips as I looked into the eyes of the stranger from earlier.

"You are an enigma Miss..."

His voice was sultry yet masculine and I didn't comprehend the words coming from his mouth until I caught his expecting expression.

"Granger."

"Hermione Granger. It suits you."

"Thanks."

"I must say you are quite striking, Miss Granger. Immortality will suit you well."

The words instantly subdude my curiosity. I slowly pulled my hand from his grip.

"I will see you again, Miss Granger, but for now I must go. "

"Hermione!"

I turned to see Ginny calling for me and waving me over towards her family. I looked back to the spot where the stranger stood to see the spot empty. I walked over to Ginny where she was standing beside her mother. Mrs. Weasley pulled me in for a hug as always.

"Hermoine, dear, you look beautiful as always."

"Ma stop fretting over her."

"Please do talk some sense into this unruly daughter of mine."

"Ma, please! I do not want to be called as a Bride yet."

Ginny turns towards me rolling her eyes in annoyance.

"She's been hounding me ever since Bill called Fleur as his Bride."

"Well, you should follow your brother's actions."

"All in due time, Mother."

"When?! When I'm nothing but dust and bones."

"Ma!"

Ginny's father chose to intervene.

"Molly, I'm sure Ginerva has a lucky guy in mind. You really should be worried about Charlie and his many Brides."

With that, Molly went to look for the second eldest Weasley. Mr. Weasley turned toward us with a smile.

"Thanks Dad."

"I know how your mother gets sometimes. Hermione dear its nice to see you again. You look lovely."

"Ah Dad, stop hogging Hermione! We haven't had a chance to welcome her back yet."

I instantly recognized the voice of one of Ginny's older twin brothers, Fred.

"Fred, it's nice to see you."

"Fred? I'm George. How could you misake me for the ugly twin."

"Aye, come off it George, everyone knows I'm the hotter twin."

I giggled at their antics.

"Fred and George, I was talking to Hermione."

''Ok, we'll just talk to Ma about Harry Potter."

Ginny turned almost as red as her hair. I turned to Ginny with an amused smirk.

"Who's Harry Potter?"

"I can't believe Ginny hasn't told you."

"He's all she ever talks about at home."

"Fred! George! I'm going to kill you."

"I'm afraid somebody already beat you to the punch."

Ginny huffed loudly and the lot disappeared with Ginny trying to hit both her brothers.

"My love, its so nice to see you alive and well, but that will all change quite soon."


End file.
